


Puppy

by BuckysMyBoy



Series: FlashVibe Week 2018 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: FlashVibe Week, FlashVibe Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysMyBoy/pseuds/BuckysMyBoy
Summary: Barry's drunk and just wants to pet a puppy.





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> THURSDAY, AUGUST 9 - Meet Cute / Meet Ugly AU
> 
> From @ cxptains-imagines prompt on tumblr

Cisco hated his job. He worked at a pet shelter with his mom, but he didn't even get to work with the animals, he had to work at the front desk. He had to deal with annoying people who didn't even know what kind of animal they wanted and send them to his mom so she could help them find whatever they decided on. He even had to calmly explain to some people that the animal hospital is down the street and that this was where you come to _get_ a dog. What he has never had to deal with, though, was... whatever was going on with this man.

A tall man had stumbled in at around nine pm right before closing. He smiled at Cisco, leaning against the counter so he didn't fall over. He was obviously drunk, a sloppy smile on his face and the smell of alcohol on him. Cisco knew drunk people to be aggressive but this man looked about as aggressive as a playful puppy.

"My name's Cisco, how many I help you?" He asked carefully, incase this man was actually dangerous. 

"Yes," he slurred, "um, I don't actually wanna buy a dog."

"Okay, then what would you like?"

"Just to pet one?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but -" Cisco couldn't even continue when the boy's smile dropped into a confused frown.

"Did you run out of dogs?"

Cisco couldn't help but laugh, "No, my boss doesn't want anyone back there unless they have an intention of buying an animal and I think you would want to be sober to buy a dog."

"So... you aren't gonna let me pet a dog?"

"I can't," he felt the need to defend himself so the men wouldn't be mad at him, "my boss -"

The boy's grunted and he crossed his arms. He sat in one of the few waiting chairs they had, "I just wanna pet a puppy, is that too much to ask."

Cisco didn't answer him, just went back to the comic book he had been reading. "I'm not leaving until you let me pet a dog."

"Your faux anger isn't fooling me." Cisco said after ten minutes of the boy sitting there, with his arms crossed but the boy ignored him.

"You could at least tell me your name."

"Barry." He said in more of a pout than in anger.

Cisco smiled, "Okay Barry," he looked at the time and decided it was close enough to closing time. He stood up from the stool he was sitting on, "Do you live close to here?"

"Yeah, I live in the apartments a few blocks away."

"How about this, you give me your address so I can take you home."

"You have to let me pet a puppy first."

"No, I'll take you home and you can come back later -"

"I just want to pet a dog," Barry slid down to the floor, "is that so much to ask for!" And the next thing he knew, Barry had tears falling down his cheeks.

"What if I send you a puppy to pet tomorrow?" Cisco said, kneeling next to the crying boy, trying to make him feel better.

"Okay." Barry said, perfectly fine now.

-

Barry woke the next morning, head spinning and confused how he had got back home. He looked around after he remembered the stranger from the pet shelter that took him home. Nothing from his room looked to be stolen, he didnt know about the rest of his house but he couldn't get up. That was until he got thirsty but before he could get up, he saw a cup of water on his nightstand and a sticky note next to it.

_Heres my number if you still want to pet a puppy. You can come back to the pet shelter too, just make sure_ _you're_ _sober, you are a pretty emotional drunk._


End file.
